battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
X
|color = Yellow, lighter yellow (limbs), black (outline) |deaths = 0 |kills = 0 |first = X Finds out his Value (non-canonical) Getting Teardrop to Talk (canonical) |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |voice = Cary Huang }} X''' is the host and deuteragonist of Battle for BFDI (formerly the co-host before the disappearance of Four). X's first appearance in BFB was in Getting Teardrop to Talk where he and Four lead a game to win "a BFDI" (which means the winner will get another Battle for Dream Island). X appeared alongside Four, another abstract being representing a real-life number or variable, or the multiplication sign (This may not be true because 4X0 could be arranged into 0×4X making 0X or 0. Furthermore, in XFOHV, all operators are orange, and X was revealed to have evaded death in BFB 9). Appearance X is simply a yellow drawing of the letter X with limbs. Similar to Four, he is purposefully drawn simplistically, with different assets and four fingers. Personality X seems to be much more friendly than his partner, Four and is usually seen to be quite happy and friendly towards almost every contestant. However, X also seems to be quite soft-hearted, as he cries after Four stated that nobody noticed his disappearance except for Cloudy, and became frightened after Four screeched at him. He can also be considered a bit ignorant, such as congratulating the ground for "catching" after they fell from their plane. He also gets very nervous under pressure, as he'll be very hesitant while talking and mess up things, as shown in BFB 9. Coverage X's first appearance was in a 2008 animation X Finds Out His Value along with Four, nine years before first appearing in BFB, with Four possibly making up as a host and running gag because of the season they first come back in. This also shows that X doesn't refer to the English letter, but the algebraic variable or the mathematical symbol of multiplication. X played a major role in the challenge in Getting Teardrop to Talk. The contestants had to return his baskets back to X, who was standing on a tall platform, in order to avoid elimination. At the end of the episode, X puts on 4 of his baskets on the night, causing him to spin fast eventually. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, X collaborates in the Cake at Stake as the character who throws the cakes, with Four being the one who says who is safe and who goes home/gets eliminated. Later in the episode, he warns Beep that Four won't like the fact that Roboty was missing. Once Beep loses, X tells them that one of them will be eliminated. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, X reminds Four that it's called Cake at Stake, and not Brake at Flake, prompting Four to insult X. Four later causes X to cry when they say that nobody noticed he was gone, despite Cloudy being the only one noticing. In Today's Very Special Episode, Four once again causes X to cry during Cake at Stake when X got the number of votes wrong. X also translates Four's muffled speech. X assists Four in placing the team tags on the rating scale during the challenge and offers his opinion on iance's and Death P.A.C.T.'s make-overs. The Loser's make-over was a papier-mâché mold which was encasing X, which may have contributed to their low placing at 7th. In Fortunate Ben, X insulted Pen as, after Four started screeching, he stated that he is a "disgrace to the entire art community." Four said that he was thrown in the limb reattachment center, but when collided with the cliff in the challenge, he thanks the ground. In the stinger, he is "dancing" (on which is actually swinging its hands) with 2 singers, one distortioned, and one low-pitched in the audio. In Four Goes Too Far, X first appeared at Cake at Stake. Four asked X that who's also safe. X answered by mentioning all of the contestants from except for Cloudy, David and Roboty. When was pushing Donut to the sledding, they also have got X, then Four. X ran away from death and hiding one of his baskets offscreen. X was not seen in this episode and beyond this event until the beginning of the 8th episode. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, X is hiding at a fragment of Jawbreaker. (This, however was not shown onscreen.) In Questions Answered, the top of X is seen in Fries' box. Gelatin describes them as swollen fries. X returns in This Episode Is About Basketball, Gelatin tries to take some of Fries' fries, but ends up biting X. X screams out of pain, causing him to be found. X, when questioned, revealed that he escaped from being multiplied, and hid the whole time because he got scared. Donut, sick of hosting, puts X into his position. X accidentally reads the voting results backwards, revealing the results from most voted to least rather than the opposite. Later X tries to think of a challenge, and after some time, decides on a basketball contest. At the end of the episode, Donut is walking past X, and tells him "Good job today." X simply smiles in response. Abilities * As shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk and Fortunate Ben, X has the ability to float in mid-air. * He can also seemingly teleport, as he got back up his platform after being knocked back by one of his baskets. * He can also build really quickly, as he built the challenge station for This Episode Is About Basketball in 3 seconds (3:26- 3:29). Role X plays a role as Four's assistant. He sets up the challenges, as seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, where the contestants must reach X to bring his baskets back, and in Fortunate Ben, in which the contestants must keep their respective teams' plane in the air as long as possible. X is the person who hands out prizes to the safe competitors at Cake at Stake. He did not do this in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset because he was sent to the "burn center" after being insulted by Four, and in Fortunate Ben, in which he didn't hand out prizes because Four dismembered him for "taking his line" and was sent to the Limb Reattachment Centre. He hosts Cake at Stake and sets up the challenge in This Episode Is About Basketball as a (possibly temporary) replacement for Four. Deaths X hasn't died yet. Kills X hasn't killed anybody yet. Quotes *''"Oh, I dunno, I just don't know what I am; what my value is."'' - X's first words (X Finds Out His Value) *''"Yeah! Too bad!"'' - X's first words (BFB) *''"No more screechy please!"'' *''"I love that prize!"'' *''"Don't you mean Cake at Stake?"'' *''"It's time for the intro, Four!"'' *''"I'm back!"'' *''"This is the worst one yet!"'' *''"Death P.A.C.T., exactly one of you is going to go! (Not really a death pact, is it then?)"'' *''"Thank you for catching them, ground! They could've hit the ground."'' *''"Well, if you don't like it, just '''screech me!"'' *''"Hi Pie bye Liy!" '' *''"Nickel, Rocky, Balloony, and Woody!"'' *"Ack!" - ''before getting multiplied by zero. *"''Wait! I can do It! I'll host!" *"N-n-nothing! you're safe! you're safe!" *”I just got a regular cake this time. Is that okay?” Trivia *X's true value is 7, as seen in X Finds Out His Value. *X appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 24 creature. *X appears to be omnipotent, like Four, but to a somewhat lesser extent. *According to Four, X has a collection of baskets. **However, this could only be for challenges. **X has around 40 baskets. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, when X receives a basket from The Losers!, he says "Yayay! So much value!" Which may be a reference to X Finds Out His Value, which is all about value. *He has a somewhat sandy or stress ball-like texture. *X’s voice in X Finds Out His Value sounds very similar to Ice Cube’s original voice. *X is one of the 6 people to be seen crying on-screen in the entire series. The other 5 are Announcer, Bubble, Leafy, Ruby, & Spongy. *X is the second host to cry and the only host so far to cry actual tears. *In Today's Very Special Episode, he said he does not like roleplaying. *X was the first host to be dismembered (or, "dismembled"), in Fortunate Ben, by Four. *X made an appearance in The JingJing Squisher. **However, The JingJing squisher is non-canon. *According to Cary in his reaction to Getting Teardrop to Talk, X is 20 times larger than a contestant, due to the size of his baskets. This means that BFB contains many sizing errors when X is seen next to a contestant. **This could also mean Four is about 30-40 times larger than a contestant, as he is taller than X. **However, X's baskets could most likely be different sizes. *He is of the first characters (Not counting the limbless characters) to not have stick-figure arms or legs in the series, the other being Four. *In This Episode Is About Basketball, it is revealed he ran away from being multiplied and then hid in one of his baskets and inside a piece of Jawbreaker (that Ruby was playing with). **Since X ran away, this means that Four possibly wasn't multiplied, and could be hiding, too. **X didn't need to be used for the multiplication after all. **But, Four could have been multiplied, as you don't need a multiplication sign to multiply. 4(0) works to multiply too. **X wasn't seen running away in Four Goes Too Far. However, it might have happened off-screen when the screen faded to white. Sources Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Arms and Legs Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:X Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Pre BFDI Content Category:Characters with Running Gags